


Different is Great

by probablyajedi



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, POV Minor Character, anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyajedi/pseuds/probablyajedi
Summary: What if the boy Violet has a crush on has had a crush on her the whole time? Even better! What if he already knows about her powers and he likes her all the same? Will he ever get the courage to ask her out?! (Canon compliant theory) edit, no longer canon. Ugh. Still cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My coworkers and I were passing movie theories around the table and this was mine. We all decided it is canon.

                Tony was a popular guy. What could he say? He had a lot of friends and he had good grades. It probably helped that puberty had been kind to him. His skin was relatively acne free and he even he sometimes took a moment to check himself out in the mirror. Gone was his round face and doughy middle. He knew he’d arrived into the coveted teenage years when girls had first started staring at him. His buddies loved to make fun when a girl inevitably waved or called out his name in the hallway.

                “Hey Tony!” A girl called as he and his friends exited the school building. It was the weekend and they were walking to the mall to get some snacks and hang out. He chuckled good-naturedly along with his friends before a flash of blue-black skimmed his peripheral vision. He did a quick double take, but saw nothing near the wall by the parking lot. In his mind he’d tried to shake it off, but in his flustered heartbeat he knew the truth. _She had been looking at him._ A thrill entered his chest as he walked away.

                “COME ON VIOLET!!!!!” The voice of a young boy punctuated by a honk drew his glance back where he’d just looked. A wildly skinny figure immerged from behind the wall and zipped toward the car in question. Her hair trailed behind her and shone electric in the sun. A blond boy was hanging out the window looking surly. Their gazes met for a second and a look of mischief replaced the childish anger. Her brother?

                “Earth to Rydinger!” Tony started as he almost collided with a telephone pole.

                “You looked like you were in a trance dude.” His friend Emery chuckled. He too had been staring in the direction of the car which had now turned the corner and vanished from sight.

                “See anything you liked?” Tony blushed and cleared his throat.

                “Naw, was just thinking.” Luckily his friend moved on to another topic as they continued their walk. Tony’s thoughts drifted back to her. Her name was Violet Parr. She had been a new student several years back in his middle school. She had been shy back then and had only become shyer. She seemed to prefer to shrink back into the lockers in the hallway and hid behind a wall of straight black hair. Her yearbook photo was adorable as it was frustrating. She’d been told to move her hair out of her face. She didn’t wear makeup, so she looked a bit pale, but her complexion very clear.

                Tony had harbored a crush on her forever. Well, not forever. He’d thought she was intriguing back when he’d first seen her. They’d never talked to each other at any length. His passing interest had bloomed into a crush the day he’d seen her smile for the first time. She’d been waiting for her family to pick her up from school. It was raining that day. Tony had been waiting for his folks too. Violet’s dad had come to pick her up in his tiny beat up car. He was a massive guy, tall and wide in the shoulders. He picked her small frame up and carried her to the car on his shoulders. She’d squealed in delight and that was when he’d felt his face turn hot and red as a tomato.

                The moment which had cemented his crush on Violet Parr was a less happy memory. He’d been on his way to get a hall pass at the beginning of freshman year when he’d seen it. Two girls knocked the books out of Violet’s hands with a hard shove. They’d scattered all over the linoleum with an echoing thud. Tony felt a pang in his chest, but didn’t really know what to do. He was just one guy, not a superhero. He pushed himself to at the very least help her pick up the books. She’d hidden behind her hair when he handed her the books. As he’d walked back with his pass in hand he kept an eye out for Violet to tell her he was sorry he hadn’t done more, when he stopped dead. He quickly pulled back to hide by the water fountain. She was sorting things in her locker and, oh God, there were tears. She looked at a small mirror in her locker and… ** _her head disappeared._**

                Tony stopped breathing. He damn near had a heart attack. He was frozen in place. Her head and hands were gone, but her clothes were still wrapped around a body like that scene in _The Invisible Man_. There was a quiet sneeze followed by a floating tissue being used before being thrown back in the locker. Violet’s head blinked back into existence and she clicked her locker shut before hurrying down the hallway as the bell rang. The hallway filled with people and Tony had stood against the tide like a rock.

                _‘She’s a Super.’_ Tony was too young to remember a time where costumed men and women with special powers saved the day. He’d seen old new stories and read about them in textbooks, but he’d never seen someone do anything which defied all logic. After his mind had collapsed with this new information he’d spent the rest of his day in a daze. The next time he really remembered having a coherent thought was over dinner with his parents.

                “Tony, are you feeling alright? Your teacher called to tell us you missed first period. That’s not like you.” He pushed a pile of peas around his plate with a spoon.

                “Mom, have you ever seen someone special?” Tony’s voice was strained.

                “What do you mean son?” His father looked up over the newspaper.

                “I mean, like, someone who was just totally different from everyone else.” He blushed as the words fumbled out of his mouth.

                “Is this about a friend?” His father looked at him very seriously.

                “No, just someone I know. But only kinda.” This conversation was the verbal equivalent of hitting a golf ball into a sand trap.

                “Is this ‘kinda friend’ a girl or a boy?” His mother asked. He felt like dying a little.

                “A girl. She’s been in my classes a lot, but…I don’t know.” He slouched and wished he hadn’t brought it up.

                “Do you have a crush on her?” He groaned as his mother smiled the way moms do when they read your mind. His father chuckled.

                “What’s her name?”

                “Violet Parr.” His mother smiled.

                “Oh! Helen’s daughter! I remember her. Helen and I were on the PTO together. Very nice woman. She makes a hell of a chocolate cake. Very skinny girl. Wonder if she was born skinny or if she plays a sport.” His mother rambled. His father had drifted out of the conversation and returned his attention to the newspaper. He grunted in response to sound like he was still Part of the conversation.

                “She doesn’t play sports. She’s just really quiet.” His mother looked at him again and he knew he’d given himself away.

                “Have you thought about asking her out on a date?” Whelp, here they were. This was happening.

                “Mom! I only sorta had a crush on her and now I’m not sure what I think.” His mother’s smile deflated slightly.

                “Because of what you saw today?” He nodded.

                “What did you see?” Tony searched for the words. He didn’t really know what happened to the Supers. He just knew from school and history that they were all forced to hide their specialness. He wondered what would happen if he told his parents about her powers. What would happen to Violet? Would he ever see her again or would she disappear completely this time?

                “I just, saw her today on my way to class….she was being picked on and I wanted to help…but I just kinda froze. I wanted to help her, but I was scared for some reason. She cried and I suddenly felt really awful.” She took the knowledge of her specialness and buried it deep. It wasn’t his secret to tell. He knew that much about Supers. Their identities were a secret.

                “If you feel protective of someone, it means you really care about them. That’s something wonderful that you should share with that person. Have you thought about talking to her? If she’s anything like her mother, I’m sure you tow would get along.” Tony shrugged.

                “I don’t want to scare her.” He snickered internally at that comment. She had superpowers. What could she possibly be afraid of? Then he remembered the tears and the sudden disappearing act. He understood. She was afraid of other people. People like him. Normal people.

                “You could never scare her honey. You’re a good boy.” He nodded sadly and ate his peas. He was a good boy alright. A good _normal_ boy.

~~~

                Tony watched her from afar, but kept a respectful distance. Sometimes he caught her mid-vanishing act. He thrilled internally at the knowledge he was the only one who knew. He sometimes caught himself about to engage her in a conversation. The words fell apart in his brain and never made it to his mouth. She had a couple of friends, thank God, but he was still not a real part of her life. He was merely witnessing bits and pieces.

                It wasn’t until the incident in downtown where a giant robot had started crushing cars and blowing things up, that he saw her again. It was all over the news like a natural disaster. His parent had made comments about how this had been a very normal occurrence when they were young. He’d tried to wrap his mind around evil masked villains and plots to destroy the world when suddenly a group of Supers arrived on the scene. There was four of them in matching red suits. Two were clearly kids, which meant they were all a family unit.

                “My God, I think that’s Mr. Incredible!” His father exclaimed. He’d heard the name once or twice in school.

                “Oh! It’s Elastigirl!” His mother punched the air with glee. He was so caught up in the collective excitement, he almost missed the two kids. There was a ball or purple energy protecting them from the robot’s claws. A few seconds later he saw one of the kids, the girl, fade out and reappear somewhere else. He didn’t have to question anything. IT WAS VIOLET!

                The robot had at length been defeated and the Supers disappeared as quickly as they’d arrived. Back at school, Tony noticed a change in Violet Parr. Namely, she was wearing her long dark hair out of her face. She was sporting a number of colorful headbands. She was also wearing a lot of softer colors. Most recently, she was wearing a lot of pinks and light purples. His friends had made jabs at him in the hall about Violet’s sudden metamorphosis.

                “Dude! Violet’s kinda cute. When did that happen?” Tony shrugged. He didn’t dare say anything that might give away all the special things about her that they’d never bothered to learn. Seeing her so confident and pretty solidified his conviction. He was going to ask her out on a date before he missed his chance completely.

                His moment came when he and his parents attended a middle school track meet at the local stadium. His mother was still a member of the county school board, so he attended them with his family more often than not. Tony had seen Violet’s younger brother, the blond boy, stretching with the rest of the members of the track team. He idly wondered how he managed to hide his super speed in a sport where all you do is run, when he heard her voice. There she was, in a pink shirt and matching headband. She was so expressive and he found he couldn’t stop staring.

                “Hey!” That’s it, play it cool. She said ‘Hey’ back. This was a good sign.

                “You’re Violet, right?” She nodded. Her friend had waved goodbye and smirked as she left.

                “That’s me.” They were alone now. Oh no. They were alone.

                “You-you look different.” Smooth Tony. Real smooth.

                “I feel different.” She said with confidence. That threw him for a loop. What do you say to that? She didn’t leave him hanging though.

                “Is different okay?” He coughed when he realized he should say something.

                “Hey, different is great!” He fumbled to get out the words he’d really been wanting to say.

                “Listen, would you..um…..do you think maybe you and I…..uh…could-” A small finger shushed him. She was looking straight at him like he was either a giant idiot or totally adorable.

                “I like movies. I’ll buy the popcorn, okay?” She was already heading up the bleachers to where her family was waiting for her.

                “Uh-movie. There we go! Yeh-Yeah! Wait!” She paused.

                “So…Friday?” She smiled.

                “Friday.” She felt like he was about to float up out of his sneakers.

 

A/N: I once made a theory about the boy Violet has a crush on, knowing she was a Super. I kinda expanded it and here we are.


End file.
